<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Da Vinci's Deception by donkdonknever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038610">Da Vinci's Deception</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever'>donkdonknever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feeding, Stuffing, Weight Gain, navel fisting, ssbbw, that's a new one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donkdonknever/pseuds/donkdonknever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gudako has always been curious about what happens to all the mana prisms she spends. Little does she know that Da Vinci's been gorging on them, but has been keeping her size a secret. Until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonardo da Vinci | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Da Vinci's Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Da Vinci-chan!”</p><p>The caster chuckled to herself as Gudako arrived at her workshop. The master was carrying a backpack, no doubt full to the brim with mana prisms. It was the first of the month, so Da Vinci had just restocked her store.</p><p>“Welcome to Da Vinci’s wonderful shop! What are you looking for today?” She smiled warmly, moving behind a counter. When Gudako was just starting out, Da Vinci had set up a small store to encourage her to gather prisms. But as the master’s power grew with her retinue of servants, the Universal Genius had to expand her operations. </p><p>Da Vinci set up the counter after a few months for her shopkeeping purposes, stocking the front with all sorts of supplies: tickets, keys, enhancement materials… anything a master could ever want. There was just one rule that was required for anyone to use her services:</p><p>Do not go behind the counter.</p><p>It was quite a simple rule, and Gudako dutifully abided by it. Though she always wondered why it was in place, she was determined to find out why.</p><p>“Da Vinci.” Gudako spoke plainly, the usual grin on her face replaced with a more solemn expression. “I-I’ve gotta know.”</p><p>The caster raised an eyebrow. “Oh? About what? There are a great many things within my workshop, after all… could it be my flying machine? My artistic skills? My overwhelming beauty? All these and more are j--”</p><p>“The counter.” Gudako gulped. “Why can’t I go behind your counter?”</p><p>That stopped Da Vinci in her tracks. She wasn’t expecting Gudako to be curious about it; she had obeyed the single rule every time - up until now. She sighed. “If I were to explain that, then the rule wouldn’t  be necessary.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gudako asked, taking a step forward, starting to move around the barrier.</p><p>“What I mean is that I have secrets that I want to keep, and all of them are behind this counter.” Da Vinci was surprisingly stern - a rare occurrence for someone as happy-go-lucky as herself.</p><p>“I just-- I need to know, Da Vinci.” Gudako took a deep breath in. She took a step, then another. She was right on the precipice of rounding the counter.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Da Vinci was panicking. “Ok, I know I came off as rude right then, but there really isn’t anything that important back here! I just have a few secrets that I’d like to keep to myself, and it is extremely important that you do not take one more step!” She was sweating profusely, practically begging the master not to move any further. </p><p>Gudako glanced at Da Vinci, seeing the desperation clear in her eyes. But… she needed to know. She lifted her foot, moved her leg forward--</p><p>Grgllgg...</p><p>--and stepped on something squishy?</p><p>Gudako was confused. Looking down, she didn’t see anything. Curious, she moved her other foot and found the same soft sensation. And that sound…</p><p>Da Vinci was petrified. Her face was one of pure shock. After months of hard work, everything was coming crumbling around her. She couldn’t even form a sentence. </p><p>Leaning down, Gudako began to inspect the floor. It didn’t look like anything was wrong, but when she felt it, it was extremely soft and warm. That, and every time she touched it, a dull rumbling emanated out…</p><p>… from Da Vinci’s middle.</p><p>Gudako smirked. “Da Vinci… are you using a costume dress right now?”</p><p>“I-I-I-I-I-I-I have n-n-no idea what y-you’re talking about!” The caster was looking from side to side suspiciously, like she was just caught stealing cookies right out of the jar. “Costume dress? Me? No way!”</p><p>“You are aware that I can remove them from my servants, aren’t you?”</p><p>“... Eh?”</p><p>Holding up her left hand, Gudako’s command seals began to shine bright. The whole room when white, and when the light dimmed, the caster’s true form was revealed.</p><p>Da Vinci was huge. She was easily one of the fattest women in all of Chaldea, save for Gudako’s devoted kouhai. Her gut, which the master was standing on, poured from her middle like an avalanche of pure lard. It was a behemoth blanket of blubber, consisting of several folds and resting on the ground in front of her. It was as big as a refrigerator with a huge, cavernous navel buried deep inside the fold at the middle of the jiggly mass. Her ass was dragging on the floor behind her as well, but Gudako hadn’t noticed due to how wide the caster truly was. Her hips were almost as large as the counter itself, jiggling with each breath. Her breasts were incredibly large, both twice as big as her own head. She was kept decent by her dress: the piece of fabric had ridden up so severely that her entire outfit served as a makeshift bra - and one that would undoubtedly burst sooner rather than later. Her right arm was enormous, a nearly useless slab of meat, while her mechanical left arm was being engulfed by thick, plush upper armflab. Even her face had gotten fat, with a cascade of jiggly chins and big, squishy cheeks.</p><p>Gudako was surprised, to say the least. She was expecting Chaldea’s Universal Genius to have some sort of secret she was hiding, but this? “Uhh… how d--”</p><p>“I-I can explain!” Da Vinci nearly screamed. Her plump face was bright red - an expression completely unfamiliar to Gudako. Every movement she made, no matter how small, resulted in her flab gently slapping against itself. “Um… you know those mana prisms you give me? I… might just be… um… eating them…”</p><p>Gudako nodded. “I… see… so they--”</p><p>“T-They’re extremely dense with calories!” The caster interrupted once again. “Each one has thousands of calories packed inside of it. And they’re tasty, too! Sweet, but with a hint of sourness with each bite that--”</p><p>Grrglglgllww…</p><p>It was Da Vinci’s turn to get interrupted, this time by her own stomach. She began to blush even harder, knowing that just by talking about food she excited her greedy gut.</p><p>Gudako caught onto this fast. “So, you’ve been stuffing your face with prisms every time I bought something?”</p><p>“N-no!” She lied.</p><p>Gudako rolled her eyes. “Then where did all this come from?” She leaned down and grabbed a handful of bellyflab, jiggling it for emphasis.</p><p>“Okay, I did eat them…” The caster groaned. “It was simple curiosity at first, but they’re just so good that I couldn’t stop! After eating one I just had to have another and… well, you can see where that led me.”</p><p>Gudako just smiled, stepping off of Da Vinci’s belly and moving a bit closer. “I think I understand it now. I’m glad you were finally able to come clean with me, Da Vinci-chan.”</p><p>“Well, it was begrudgingly on my part…” The caster pouted, her chubby cheeks puffing out before deflating with a soft smile. “If you’re satisfied, though, please allow me to apply the costume dress again before someone else walks--”</p><p>“But,” Gudako interrupted, placing a hand on Da Vinci’s soft shoulder. “I have plenty of mana prisms on me at the moment and you have a variety of goods that I’ve been waiting for. Let’s just skip all the pleasantries and just get right to the feeding, shall we?”</p><p>Da Vinci gulped, turning her head to look at the master. She had a sinister smile on her face… but there wasn’t much the blobby caster could do given her enormously flabby form. She just took a deep breath in and accepted whatever was about to happen.</p><p>“First off, the tickets.” Gudako continued to smile as she rummaged around in her backpack, pulling out a handful of mana prisms. Da Vinci had a Pavlovian response to their scent as she immediately began to lick her plump lips. “It’s 100 prisms for all of them, so open up~!”</p><p>Da Vinci groaned as Gudako moved the handful of sweet green cubes closer to her mouth. Her stomach growled expectantly, ready for the onslaught of calories that was to come. Reluctantly, she opened her mouth, ready to “process” the master’s payment.</p><p>Gudako smirked, shoving the fistful of prisms into Da Vinci’s maw. The hopelessly mana addicted caster swallowed automatically, her body craving the sweet treats more than anything else. “That’s a good girl. Just a couple more handfuls and I’ll be taking those tickets off your hands…”</p><p>“Mmmfmpfphfm…!” Da Vinci moaned as Gudako praised her gluttonous habits. She was so embarrassed to be hand fed by the master of Chaldea of all people… but her stomach refused to say no to more mana prisms.</p><p>“Aaaaand that’s 100! You made quick work of all that, didn’t you?” Gudako smiled, pinching Da Vinci’s chubby cheek and jiggling it. She could hear the caster’s gut gurgling and churning as it started to process the thousands of calories she had just ingested. Moving over to rub the behemoth belly a bit, she was curious. “How many do you usually eat at a time?”</p><p>Da Vinci had to stifle a moan as Gudako’s hands drifted to her sensitive stomach. “J-Just a couple at a time… though I’m usually out by the time a new month rolls around.” She gasped as the master stuck an inquisitive hand into one of her folds, feeling around the mountain of soft, jiggly blubber.</p><p>Gudako nodded, retrieving her hand. “I see… so are you ready for more? I still need to pick up the experience boosters.”</p><p>Da Vinci’s eyes widened. “W-wait, don--” Before she could finish, Gudako shoved another handful of prisms into her mouth, and another right after that. Just as before, her body readily accepted the sweet cubes, gulping down fistful after heaping fistful.</p><p>“You’re doing good, Da Vinci-chan!” Gudako cheered the caster on while stuffing her face. “It's 200 for what I want now, so this will take twice as long as the last one! Aren’t you excited?”</p><p>“Ghgrmgpf…” Da Vinci gurgled out a response, too busy swallowing entire mouthfuls of mana prisms to even focus on what Gudako was saying. Thankfully, it didn’t last as long as she expected, leaving her a panting mass of sweaty lard as the master shoved the last few cubes into her hungry mouth.</p><p>Gudako looked at her work with pride. “Wow, you scarfed all of that down in no time! I can’t even see your belly bloating beneath all this fat…” She praised, before reaching back in her backpack.</p><p>Da Vinci was stuffed. Her stomach was fuller than it ever had been, despite being unable to see it beneath the many, many concealing layers of blubber. Watching Gudako reach into her backpack again, she raised her flabby arms in protest. “W-wait! Please! I-I can’t take much more of this…!”</p><p>“What do you mean, Da Vinci-chan?” Gudako tilted her head. “You love these prisms, so you must be hungry for more, right? Boudica can gorge on millions of QP crystals before she even starts to feel full, and you’re even bigger than her!” Smiling slightly, she retrieved another handful of mana prisms. “And besides… I need those enhancement materials, so open up!”</p><p>“N-no! Nooughgmpf--!” Da Vinci’s protests were interrupted once again by Gudako’s fist as it deposited more mana prisms into her mouth. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t stop the master from stuffing her even further with sweet, calorie filled treats. She tried to fend her off with her arms, but they were just too heavy and she tired herself out quickly.</p><p>“100 down, 500 more to go!” Gudako smiled wide, using both hands to feed the hungry caster even faster. She wasn’t even placing them in the girl’s maw anymore, instead almost throwing them into her greedy gullet as she slowly swallowed one mouthful after another. Somehow, despite needing three times as many prisms as she did in the last round of feeding, it took less than half the time.</p><p>Da Vinci couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Her stomach was so beyond stuffed, full to the point where her belly actually bulged outwards, just a bit. It gurgled and glorped incredibly loudly, attempting to digest the millions of calories she had been forced to devour. </p><p>Looking at her work, Gudako smiled and nodded. “Yup! Looks good! I’ll come by later to pick up all of my materials. I feel like you could use some time to rest and digest… and maybe make a bigger counter while you’re at it.” She giggled, moving around to the front of the caster’s workshop. </p><p>Da Vinci sighed in relief. Though she couldn’t do much to soothe her aching stomach, she could at least plant her fat ass on the ground and take a short nap. With a loud slosh, she practically fell onto her behemoth of a bottom, her entire flabby form taking several seconds to stop jiggling from the sheer impact. The caster took a deep breath, ready to fall into what would undoubtedly be a day-long food coma…</p><p>Gudako stopped right before she stepped outside, turning around. “Though… I have had my eyes on that Astolfo costume for a while now…” A mischievous grin grew across her face.</p><p>Da Vinci’s blood ran cold as she heard the master’s footsteps approaching once again. She tried to escape, but she was practically pinned to the floor as her gut enveloped her legs in warm blubber. </p><p>Gudako smiled softly as she approached the Universal Genius’ enormous form, running a finger along her bloated belly. “Getting comfy for the last session of feeding, I see! Glad to see you’re just as excited as I am. Now, if you don’t mind me…!” The master threw a leg over the topmost fold of Da Vinci’s gut, straddling the great flabby mass of flesh as it churned loudly in protest. “Ooh! So soft…”</p><p>“G-Grogrughg--!” Da Vinci gurgled in surprise, not expecting to feel Gudako pressing down almost exactly where the mass of half-digested prisms was sitting in her stomach. Her entire body was dreading the experience, but as the master opened her backpack once again, a twinge of hunger was sparked deep in her gut. She had truly crossed the line into being a glutton for life.</p><p>“Hmm… let’s see…” Gudako took off her backpack, counting the green cubes inside. “Yup! Looks like I’ve got enough!” She grinned wide, getting ready to tip the entire contents of her bag into Da Vinci’s gurgling gullet. “I hope you’re ready… 1000 prisms, down the hatch!”</p><p>The caster didn’t even respond, instead submitting to her fate and opening her mouth as wide as she could before the torrent of mana prisms hit her. Almost immediately, she began to groan in pleasure as the sweet, tangy prisms hit her tongue. Even after being stuffed so severely, she wasn’t sick of them.</p><p>Gudako looked on in awe as she tipped her backpack even further, sending even more prisms tumbling out into Da Vinci’s waiting maw. She had to admit that she was impressed - not even Mash or Jalter were willing to continue a stuffing session once they were full, but the caster in front of her kept on going. She was truly dedicated.</p><p>As the waterfall of sweet prisms continued, Da Vinci’s stomach swelled even more. Gudako could feel the great gurgling gut beneath her grow with each cube that passed the caster’s lips. The noises her belly made were nearly deafening, making the entire blubbery mass quiver in response.</p><p>As the stream of prisms slowed to a trickle, Gudako was surprised at how well Da Vinci held up. Her eyes were half open and her tongue hung lazily out of her mouth, her face one of shameless gluttony. The bulging mass of prisms in her gut were clearly visible, the upper folds actually rounding out as her stomach expanded to make room. Even though she was stuffed beyond belief, there were still many inches of fat between her belly and the master’s thighs.</p><p>“All done!” Gudako smiled, throwing her backpack haphazardly to the side. “You did very well, Da Vinci-chan! So much that I’m actually going to give you a reward!” She giggled as she scooched backwards on the caster’s blobby belly, back to where her gut was much, much softer.</p><p>Gulping down the last mana prism, Da Vinci dreaded whatever Gudako was going to do next. She could only mentally prepare herself as she felt the master sink into the doughy depths of her lower belly. All the while, her gut gurgled angrily, stuffed to the point of near bursting. </p><p>Finally getting into position, Gudako nodded to herself. “Alright… now that I’m here…” She moved two of Da Vinci’s belly folds out of the way, exposing her huge, cavernous navel to the warm air of the workshop. Rolling up her right sleeve, she flexed her fingers a bit - before shoving her entire arm into the caster’s belly button.</p><p>“W-Whauh--uuhguhGUHhuu--!?” Da Vinci attempted to figure out what the master was doing before being reduced to a blubbering wreck as Gudako’s fist impacted the deepest part of her navel. It had always been a sensitive spot for her, but the pleasure she got from fingering her belly button only increased as her weight skyrocketed. She even built a mechanism for it herself once her gut grew so large that her flabby arms couldn’t reach it, but the feeling of Gudako’s hand rubbing up and down the doughy depths was too much to bear.</p><p>Gudako continued despite the whines of pleasure coming from the blobby genius. She was buried up to her elbow in soft, sweaty lard. Moving her hand up and down, she held onto one of Da Vinci’s many flabby folds with her free hand for stability. “Y-You like this, huh? Such a dirty… haah… greedy girl…” She teased, knowing that it would only turn on the caster even more.</p><p>It certainly did its job, as Da Vinci let loose one last screech of pure pleasure as she finally came, a small puddle of her own fluids forming buried beneath thousands of pounds of caster flab. She was left a panting, sweaty pile of gurgling pudge, her stomach still groaning as it attempted to process nearly 2000 mana prisms into even more flab.</p><p>“Phew!” Gudako wiped her brow, having worked up quite a sweat herself pleasuring the caster. “Well, that was a lot of fun! I hope your tummy has fun digesting all of those prisms, Da Vinci-chan!” She gave the blobby belly one last affectionate slap before sliding off, gathering her backpack and other belongings.</p><p>As she stepped out of the workshop, she turned around one last time, noticing Da Vinci’s gut oozing past the counter. She casually flipped the sign on the window from “open” to “closed” before calling out to the gurgling genius.</p><p>“So, same time next month?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part of a series about fatties in Chaldea. If you're interested in some of the other characters I've mentioned in this, please check out my DA for my older fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>